


Shuichi has a nightmare

by u1timate_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Shuichi needs a hug, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u1timate_trash/pseuds/u1timate_trash
Summary: (creative title i know)Shuichi has a nightmare about the killing game and that's literally it
Kudos: 6





	Shuichi has a nightmare

_I was in that room, the one that started the killing game. A boy, with bright green hair and more piercings then anyone should have laid on the next to me. He was curled up in a fetal position, his baggy shirt revealing some of his stomach. His pink blood was on the bookcases as more rushes out of his head wound. The shot put ball was laying next to the moving bookcase, and the boy's hand was curled like it was gripping something. Tears were running down my face. Why do I have to go through this again? The library around me warped and I was somewhere else._

_It was a huge trail ground, the one where I convicted my friends to death. There were 16 podiums in a circle, only me and a girl there. She had long wavy blonde hair with music notes in them. Her face was tear-stained, but she had a smile on her face. Her hands were gripping her white backpack. A chain grabbed her neck and I reached out to grab her, just like before. A look of fear flashed on her face, then she was gone. I dropped to my knees, sobbing harshly. With my head in my hands, the setting changed once again._

_This time, I was in a gym. I brushed my blue bangs to the side and closed my eyes. Unfortunately, my eyes opened and saw piranhas eating a 3’0 tall boy. He was in a water tank that was in the middle of the gym. His hands were handcuffed and he had a cat beanie on. A few moments went by, and all that was left was bones. The water was pink and my vision was blurry. There were shreds of his clothes and the handcuffs were floating. The bones sunk and I ripped my eyes away from the scene. I was back at the trial ground, a different girl stood before me. She had shoulder-length greyish greenish hair, with her bangs covering an eye. She had black gloves fitted her hands perfectly. She had a despite look in her eye, her teeth gritting together. She started to run, sprinting as fast as she can in heels. She flew down a hallway. A strangled “Run!” was torn out of my throat. “Run!” I shouted again, not wanting another one of my friends to die. In the end, it was useless. She had gotten executed, and it was all my fault._

_A room filled with paint cans was next. There were wax effigies hanging upside down from the ceiling, all of them looking like our dead friends. A girl with white hair and a yellow cardigan was in the middle, like some weird ritual. Blood was dripping from the back of her neck, the pink blood staining her hair. My legs gave out and I was next to her. The blood would’ve stained my pants, but they are black with white stripes. Her face was peaceful, relaxed. Like she didn’t have a care in the world._

_The dark room was barely lit, 2 candles on the wall the only source of light. A large iron cage was tossed to the side. There was a girl with long dark green hair that was in braids. A pinwheel was clipped in her hair, separating the 2 braids. Blood was on the back of her neck, just like the girl before. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, trying to wipe the tears. I pulled my hands back and noticed they have blood on them. Before I could think about it, the world around me changed once again._

_The trail grounds, back at the damn trail grounds. A boy was in front of me this time. He had long choppy green hair, and a mask was covering his mouth. His eyes were swearls as he went crazy a long time ago. Even before this killing game, he was a killer. A deep chuckle came from him, and he pulled his mask down revealing lipstick. His lips were in a polite smile, his bandaged hands pulling the mask back up. He was also taken away, executed brutally. I looked down, and my hands had more blood on them._

_A giant computer was in the middle of the room, chairs in a circle around it. A girl sat in a chair, her hands on her neck like she was choked. She had long blonde hair, goggles strapped to the top of her head. Her mouth was open with drool coming out, her eyes as wide as saucers. Tears were in the corner of her eyes, and her expression was painful to look at. I couldn’t see anymore, like a person without glasses. Everything was blurry, so blurry I barely noticed my surroundings change._

_A huge guy stood in front of me, him having more muscles than humanly possible. Long uneven lime hair fell down his back, and he was wearing no shoes. His expression was sorrow, a deep regret in his eyes. He had murdered the girl, but he didn’t remember. He kept calling himself an idiot, saying he was sorry. But being sorry won’t bring her back. It wasn’t his fault, he got manipulated. Manipulated, by a short guy with purple hair and a checkered scarf. But he still got executed, because even if he was used, he still killed someone._

_A hydraulic press, pink blood coating everything. A small piece of fabric was there, a bit of a purple sleeve. But the owner of it wasn’t in that press. The one that got crushed like a grape was the purple haired boy. This death hurt the most. It shouldn’t, he killed 3 people. But it did. We grew close, closer than me and the culprit. More blood was on my hands, barely any skin left bloodless. I could’ve prevented most of these deaths, I should’ve. If only I did different things, said different words._

_Again, always back at the trial grounds. A boy, one of my closest allies, was the blackened. His purple hair defied gravity, standing straight up. His purple coat was exactly like the one in the hydraulic press. My hand was over my mouth, and I was sobbing so hard you could’ve heard it from outside the trail grounds. He gave a reassuring smile, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He was shoved in a rocket, blasted into space, and died from his illness. An illness that he didn’t tell us about._

_I was at the trials grounds although no one died this time. I was here to corner the mastermind. A girl with long blue hair and a red tie was in front of me. She smiled sinisterly, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Deabries were falling, an aftermath of a robot with white hair blowing up the school. Her eyes held malice towards me, yet she couldn’t do anything. A large boulder came from above. It squashed her like she was an ant. Blood flew everywhere, painting me in more pink._

_Explosions were happening, the power of them shaking me. The robot boy closed his eyes and smiled sweetly, like he wasn’t worried about his death. He opened his eyes and hit a red button on his chest. He flew to the dome that was keeping us here. He self-destructed, the power of the blast shattering the glass. There were rocks and trees everywhere. I was coated in blood. I killed them all. I should’ve died, not them. I……. should……… have…….._

I woke with a start, eyes flying open and me sitting up. My eyes darted around, trying to get a sense of where I am. I was gasping, trying to get air into my lungs. I’m in my room, the black walls surrounding me. I calmed my breathing, taking deep breaths to not pass out. I’m in the shared house me and the other 2 survivors got after we ended Danganronpa. I had a nightmare again, the same one that I’ve been getting since we got out. I pulled my knees to my chest and tugged my hair a little, sobbing lightly. I haven’t gotten over their deaths yet, none of us have. I sighed deeply and stood up. I’m not getting any more sleep after that nightmare, and I probably won’t sleep for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this shit show ig


End file.
